Junpei Iori
Junpei Iori is one of the main protagonists and party members from Persona 3. He is the main protagonist's best friend and the main source of comic relief in the game. He is voiced by Kosuke Toriumi in the Japanese version and Vic Mignogna in the English version. Appearance Junpei has dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee. He is shown to be taller than the male and female Protagonist and slightly shorter than Akihiko. He is seen with both of his hands on his belt sometimes, except while wielding a two-handed sword. While at school and in Tartarus, he is in the school uniform of Gekkoukan High, along with a purple collared shirt, with a baseball cap and a silver necklace. On weekends off, he wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt, black pants, his hat and necklace. On summer days off, he wears a faded black tank top and navy blue jeans. He never seems to be without with his hat except in two anime scenes (Group Picture and Resolve), or his necklace, which is not worn while in Yakushima for summer vacation, Kyoto while on free time, or in the hot springs. In Persona 4: The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold he is now 19 years old. His hair is now slightly grown out, and wears his hat backwards. He reappears wearing a aqua baseball player uniform with a black tank top and white gloves. Personality Junpei is portrayed as somewhat goofy, perverted, kind, caring, and sometimes serious in missions and other events. He is shown to be jealous of the protagonist's special power (regardless of gender), and this often results in outbursts aimed at the protagonist out of frustration. Other times, he is shown to be depressed or angry as a result of his father's alcoholism. Besides these displays of negativity, however, Junpei's attitude usually remains carefree and light-hearted, and when spoken to he often cracks jokes. His personality undergoes a change once he meets Chidori and gets to know her, showing a more caring side to him than what he usually shows to others (although a friendly side becomes apparent in the female protagonist route, it does not develop as far as Junpei's relationship with Chidori). However, Chidori's sudden reluctance to see him anymore startles him, and he falls into a depressed state. Towards the end of November, Chidori attempts to attack Junpei, and throwing him into distress. This same night, Takaya shoots Junpei in the stomach, killing him. His death and subsequent revival by Chidori, an act which caused her own death, sent Junpei back into a depressed state. Only with the discovery of Chidori's sketchbook and the pictures of him that she drew did he find the strength bounce back, resolving to be a better person to all those close to him. Gallery Junpei_Iori_render.png|Persona 3 P4U2_Junpei_Portrait.png|Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax PQ_-_Junpei.png|Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Trivia *Junpei shares the same Japanese voice actor, Kōsuke Toriumi, with Eikichi Mishina from the Persona 2 duology. Both characters share some similar personality traits. *Junpei's original victory pose alludes to John Travolta's disco pose of Saturday Night Fever. *The Shirt of Chivalry, a type of costume for males in FES and P3P, is noted for the kanji symbols on their backs that symbolizes the character themselves. Junpei's kanji means "Color" (色), as in his colorful personality. The kanji also means "dirty minded", "sexual desire" or "variety", a trait of Junpei used for humorous purposes. *If one hacks Persona 4, Junpei's character model can be found. *During his Persona summoning Junpei will say "I can't lose to him," referring to the male protagonist, although he still says "him" in the female protagonist's route. *In the anime "Persona -Trinity Soul-", Junpei appears as a brief cameo in episode 13 when Ryou Kanzato is looking around as he's leaving the police department. *In Persona 4 Golden, if Yosuke Hanamura has the Gekkou Uniform equipped, he will mimic Junpei's victory pose after battles as well as say Junpei's lines. *Junpei is the only Persona 3 character to summon Persona without using Evoker in other moves in Persona 4: The Ultimax Suplex. Akihiko can be sometimes counted while not using his Super Moves and Instant Kill. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Persona heroes Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Atlus Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Sega Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Envious Heroes